Democratic States of Europe
Summary The Democratic States of Europe is a nation located in Europe which is bordered by the North by the USAE and EFEC, the east with the Grand Soviet Union and Sedikal, then the west with the Polarian Empire but seperated by the Atlantic Ocean. The current incubent is President Vice "Batman" McNulty The type is a Federal Republic that is outfitted with 3 Branches of Government and is protected by the DSE Armed Forces, the population is 750,568,345 History The DSE has it's roots beginning with the British Empire, and the European nations. In 1783 when the British Empire lost it's mainland to the Americans after the American Revolution of 1776 they turned attention to Europe where they had several territories but all territories declared independence after the end. The British Army invaded France in 1785 and were defeated in the Villiage of Normandy, but after several skirmishes they reached Paris and captured France, ending the time of France and created the European Empire, established 1789. The Empire began a time of conquest and captured all of Europe all the way to Sedikal and the Ottoman, Russian, and Turkish Empire. The Empire began a time of overhauling the current government and created what was considered the first kingdoms, Paris in now called the Nation-State of France was elected to become the capital. The time o f peace and rebuilding lasted from the 1790's to 1860 when the American Civil War began, the European Empire's states began to recognize the new nation called the Confederate States of America, sending aid and many materials at their disposal the Union was defeated and the Confederacy established officially. In 1899 the European Empire faced a savage enemy within and the government was invaded by the royal subjects of France, the anarchists defeated they were immediately forgiven and the government once again changed structure to a Republic Monarchy (Similar to RL UK) The time of peace now began for a hundred years, narrowly avoiding Nuclear War with the risen Superpowers of the time the government lost it's valuable ally, the Confederacy after a nuclear test went wrong by faulty systems and collided with Mt. Vesuvius. The Confederates were to blame and a standoff occured with the CSA and EE. Prime Minister and Ruling Monarch Josiah XV relieved strains and abolished the European Empire in 1987 and declared the Democratic States of Europe, with the Turks and Ottoman out of the picture they claimed much more land and became a Federal Republic. In 2013 the Democratic States of Asia, the pieces of the Turkish and Ottoman revolted and caused havoc and war throughout Europe, with the DSE facing over 8 invaders along with her two allies after the Confederacy declared neutrality. The DSA was soon defeated and the Treaty of Portugal was placed with the next leading Belligerant which banned Nuclear Weapons within her borders which was in the months to follow changed. The DSE was soon involved within the Soviet Civil War and after a couple months of clashing finnaly ended with victory over the new goverment. Government The DSE is a Federal Republic, which consists of three branches which have checks and balances so each branch has equal power and cannot infringe on the Constitution written for and by the people in her land. The executive branch which consists of the President and his/her cabinet of 10 people and the vice president who can request laws be made and sign off bills passed by the legislative branch. The President is the head of the military in the times of war. The Legislative Branch or Senate made up of 200 members who pass bills into laws and has the ultimate power to decide whether or not the DSE shall go to war. If deemed incompetant the Senate can impeach the President in which a 2/3rds approval vote is needed. The Senate only has 60 days to enact such a vote since time of submission afterwards all charges shall be dropped. The Judicial Branch who makes sure that all laws are upheld on a local level, a higher branch known as the Supreme Court of Europe is made of 12 justices and their one advisor is to make sure that all laws passed are deemed constitutional and to oversee the court cases of a high profile (National Scandal involving 3 Branch politicians.) The Constitution of the DSE: http://www.nationstates.net/nation=democratic_states_of_europe/detail=factbook/id=122115 Military The DSEAF, or DSE Armed Forces are the main form of all offensive/defensive operations carried out against hostile enemies. The Five parts of the military are The Army, The Marines, The Airforce, The Navy, and the Special Forces. All people whether man or woman, black or white, homosexual or hetrosexual are allowed with full arms in the army The European Army consists mainly of volunteers and/or little POW's that refuse return to their nations. The numbers are 2/5rds of the entire AF of the nation but rely on the reserves when needed. They are spread across the nation and little in the globe but boast active numbers to: 1,761,564. The reserve is when the active men and women cannot push or recover from enemy forces. The reserve is trained for 6 months and let into society where they are dormant until called where numbers fall in the million: 2,556,234. The people are Men and Women alike and all races welcome, the army boasts no segregation or slavery in it's history. The European Marines are a minutemen force and serve the front lines until the Army is moved in, their numbers are kept in the dark for some security reasons but reportedly are about 965,343. They are trained to Army standards with lighter weapons and more powerful artilery. They are also told to implement harsher treatment to other nations. The European Navy is a gigantic steel power in the world's ocean and oversee's the Atlantic Ocean and takes turns in the world's waters. They boast 20 fleets, with the ESS Monarchy a sole 20th fleet with capabilites far beyond any of their ships combined and with the employment of 300,000 men, for the 20 fleets, with little reserve in the 200,000 making it the smallest yet powerful branch of the Forces. (At this point I will add the rest later - DSE)